Thin Walls
by Auraknite
Summary: Kanda needs a book. Allen is the librarian. AU. KandaXAllen. Warning: Yaoi or BoyXBoy. Don't like don't read! R&R!


**Title: Thin Walls**

**Author: Auraknite**

**Pairing: KandaXAllen**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or its characters.**

**Warning: This is yaoi, or BoyXBoy. Don't like don't read!**

* * *

**Thin Walls**

Kanda walks into the library on a mission. He's here to find T_he Art of the Exorcist_ a book written by, famous novelist, Lenalee Li. Kanda knows that the book was just released and that it will probably not be there yet he has to _try_.

As he walks up to the librarian's station he notices a lone patron sitting by the window and staring intently into the pages of a ginormous book. The concentration shows on the redhead's face, making the space between his eyebrows wrinkle slightly.

Kanda also notices a golden cat dozing in, what he can only assume is, the librarian's chair. As he reaches the counter, sans its attendant, Kanda becomes annoyed and lets it show plainly on his striking features. He rings the bell provided once. Then twice when the librarian does not immediately appear. Kanda looks around, expecting an old woman to come scurrying to his aid. When one such individual does not appear he scowls at the innocent cat as if it is all the creature's fault.

As the impatient young man reaches for the bell again a smaller hand snakes around his wrist, stopping its motion with surprising strength. Kanda stares at the offending pale appendage for some time before shaking it off rather abruptly to look at the one who would dare to touch him. What he sees is a shortish male with a shock of white adorning his head, framing his soft features perfectly. "And who might you be Beansprout?" Kanda asks the thin teen.

"The librarian. You know, the one who comes when this incessant bell is rung?" replies said beansprout as he scowls at the offending bell through his stylish glasses. Kanda looks at the boy again and decides that he could pass as the librarian, for now.

"Okay then, I need a book Mr. Librarian."

"We have many books here, sir." the small librarian gestures to the entirety of the library and leans forward resting his elbows on the counter. "You'll need to be more specific," cue infuriating smirk.

_Fine. He wants to play like that, I can play like that._ "I'm looking for a book written by Lenalee Li, composed of 347 pages, and it has a katana on the cover. The title of the book is _The Art of the Exorcist_. Can you find this book for me?" Kanda's voice drips irritation as he says this.

The librarian laughs and holds out his hand for Kanda to shake. "My name is Allen, Allen Walker. Nice to meet you..." he lets the end of his sentence trail off in silent askance of Kanda's name.

Kanda takes the hand offered to him somewhat hesitantly saying "Yuu Kanda. But you should just call me Kanda, Beansprout."

Allen rests his head on his hands. "About that book... the one by Miss Li. I don't have it in the library yet." Seeing the obvious disappointment on that pretty face Allen makes a sudden decision. "But... I do have it in my private collection," he says this with a grin.

Kanda turns back to the Beansprout and quickly studies the smaller man's almost _cute _face. Finding nothing suspicious there he allows himself to smile a little, but only a little, lest he began to get used to it. Allen notices the small smile and grins hugely in return. The librarian then turns to the cat saying, "Watch the counter, Timcampy. We'll be back soon," the cat only flicks its tail in response. Allen gestures with his finger for Kanda to follow him.

As they walk towards Allen's office door Kanda asks about the strange man sitting by the window. "Oh, that's just Lavi. He comes here every day. He's sometimes the only person who comes here. He's practically deaf when he's reading!" when they reach the door Allen opens it and motions Kanda inside.

Kanda steps into a whole new world. Bookshelves line an entire wall, all of them filled from top to bottom with book after book. Authors like Marian Cross and Komui Li are scattered about, but the premiering author is Lenalee Li. One and a half of the cases are filled with her works. Allen even has double copies of some of her books, one in hardback the other in paperback.

Kanda makes a little sound in the back of his throat that could almost be a gasp. Allen laughs to himself a little at the unexpected reaction from the rather stoic man. "So... it seems you like Lenalee's writing too."

"Yah, you could say that. I tend to enjoy her books." Allen replies mildly.

"No wonder you already have her newest!"

"I've already finished it so you can borrow it. Anyway... who's your favorite author?"

"Don't have one. If I had one my sister would kill me."

"Um... why?" Allen asks puzzled.

"Because, if I said that she was my favorite she would accuse me of favoritism. And if I were say it was someone else her feeling would get hurt and kick me." Kanda's voice sounds exasperated as he says this.

"Who's your sister?!" "You seem to be familiar with her work already." Kanda smirks and points to the shelves filled with Miss Li's works.

"Wait! You're related to _the _Lenalee!?"

"Yes." Allen thinks it over and realizes something. "Why are your names different?"

"I was adopted." states Kanda calmly and shrugs.

"Wow! I can hardly believe it! Do you write too?"

"No. Why should I?" Allen looks away and mumbles "I don't know... I was just wondering," speaking up now "Anyways, I'll go get that book now. It's just in here."

Allen opens the door to what appears to be a bedroom. While Allen is gone Kanda takes the liberty to take a look around. As he is looking at one of the books on the top shelf of one of the cases while on his tippy toes. He stumbles into the case. This causes all of the books on top of the case to topple forward to the floor, and some even onto Kanda's head. Allen, hearing the commotion, rushes back into the room brandishing a book as if it can defend him.

When he sees Kanda on the floor rubbing his head he drops the book and rushes to him to see if he's okay. Kanda brushes him off with a wave of his hand and stands. Allen stands by his side watching him attentively when something catches his eye. "Yuu, you're bleeding."

"Don't call me Yuu, Beansprout! And I am not bleeding!" Allen reaches out and touches the older boy's hairline. As he pulls his hand back his fingers glisten wetly with Kanda's blood. Struck by a sudden urge, he licks the crimson on his digits away. Kanda watching this is slightly grossed out, and yet at the same time he was also slightly turned on by watching Allen lick his fingers like that. Allen peeks up through his pale lashes shyly to see Kanda staring. "I-I guess I was bleeding..."

"You still are," he walks closer to Kanda, blushing slightly, and as he arrives in front of the taller male he rises up onto his toes. Kanda stares wide-eyed as the Beansprout kisses his forehead and leans back gently, blood now staining his lips scarlet. Kanda leans forward to close the distance between them and succeeds.

They press their lips together, slowly parting them to deepen the kiss. Allen moans out his pleasure then breaks away licking his lips. Kanda looks at him with amazement in his blueish eyes. Tentatively Allen takes Kanda's hand, still blushing, as he leads him into the room that has served as his home for years. When he closes the door behind him he is immediately attacked by Kanda's lips. The lips explore Allen's neck and face finally land back on his lips.

Kanda is no stranger to kisses and knows what he wants next and how to get it. He slowly slides his hand down Allen's body until it has reached its destination. Kanda presses his hand against its intended target until Allen gasps. When he does Kanda slips his tongue greedily into Allen's mouth. Allen slowly melts further into the kiss and into Kanda as he allows his tongue to play games shyly with the other's.

Kanda picks Allen up wedding style and carries him to the bed where he lays the smaller male down. As soon as the smaller male's back is pressed to the mattress Kanda takes off the other's glasses and sets them on the bedside table. Allen wastes no time in taking off his shirt and then Kanda's. Kanda peers down at Allen's milky skin and decides that he wants to touch it and make it flushed. He glides down Allen's body letting his fingers trail after him feeling every groove and muscle along the way.

Allen loves Kanda's hands. He loves the way they ignite unfamiliar lines of fire wherever they touch. Allen sits up, blushing furiously, and pushes Kanda down in the process. With his small skilled fingers he shakily begins to unbutton Kanda's jeans. When Allen looks at him with a question in his bright grey eyes, Kanda nods his approval of where the encounter is headed. Some of the pressure on the older's member is released and he sighs in relief. Allen is not exactly surprised by Kanda's erection but he_ is_ encouraged by it. It means that they are _both _enjoying themselves.

Kanda notices Allen's pleased expression and wants to know all that it promises, so he asks "What are we going to do now?" Allen smiles in response and slips Kanda's jeans down lower on his hips as well as his boxers. He slowly caresses the revealed cock causing Kanda to shiver. He wraps his fingers around the length and begins to pump it. Kanda begins to unbutton Allen while he is doing this. Once he has gotten Allen's pants around his ankles Kanda begins to do the same thing Allen is doing.

Allen gasps at the glorious friction and snaps his hips forward instinctively. Kanda chuckles and flips his new lover so that he is now on top and the younger teen now on the bottom. Kanda lets go of the other's member and Allen is forced to release Kanda's as he shifts. Kanda licks the tip of Allen teasingly. "Y-Yuu... ahhh..." Kanda is encouraged by the sounds that Allen is making and wraps his lips around just the tip of his erection, sucking slightly.

"Y-Yuu st-stop... I don't know if I want to y-yet..." Kanda continues to tease Allen with his tongue, alleviating any doubts he may have. Allen moans out his pleasure. "Yuu... Please..." Kanda obliges sheathing almost all of Allen's length. Allen groans and arches his back as Kanda's head begins to bob. "Y-Yuu... I'm about... to..."

"Not yet Allen." Kanda commands in a low voice that doesn't help Allen's situation. Kanda runs his tongue back down to the tip of the member lapping up the pearls of pre-cum slowly. Allen digs his fingers into Kanda's back and rakes his flesh making Kanda moan. The vibration this causes drives Allen crazy. "P-please Kanda! I ca-can't hold back any more!"

Kanda looks up at his lover, lust shimmering in the depths of his eyes and nods. Allen comes into Kanda's mouth crying out Yuu's name as he does so. Kanda swallows, licks his lips, and then kisses Allen while he still lays there panting. Kanda moves to the librarian's neck, giving him a mark that claims him. "Are you ready? Because, it's my turn now Allen." Kanda whispers gently into the other's ear. Though Allen is very nervous he is also curious, and so he nod his head. Placing three fingers on Allen's lips Kanda tells him to suck them.

Allen pulls the fingers into his mouth. He swirls his tongue up, over, and between each of the digits in turn, sucking on them slightly before releasing them. "Good. Now get ready." Kanda sighs into Allen's ear. Reaching down the older teen slips one slick finger into the other's tight entrance. Once Allen is used to the one finger he adds another stretching Allen as he scissored his fingers, pumping them in and out until Allen is no longer in pain. When Kanda finally adds the last finger Allen gasps. Kanda slowly pushes the fingers in and out spreading them slightly. Once Allen has relaxed a little Kanda pumps faster into the other. When Allen cries out Kanda knows he has found his prostate.

"P-please Kanda. I-I need you in me! Now!"

"As you wish, Allen." Kanda quickly removes his fingers from Allen's velvet walls making Allen whimper at the loss. Kanda leans down as he lines up his shaft to the other's just-stretched hole. "Don't worry, I'll give you something much better now." Kanda croons seductively into the shell of Allen's ear. Allen winces and cries out softly when the large member is slowly pushed into his entrance up to the base.

It was _so _tight! The warmth of Allen's walls around him felt incredible "Allen! You're so _tight_!"

Kanda knows that the one beneath him is in pain and so he waits for the go ahead to start thrusting into him. When Allen yells out "God damnit Kanda! Move already!" he is all too happy to oblige the silver-eyed teen's request. Kanda pulls out of Allen so that just the head of his member remains and pushes back in swiftly. As he continues his thrusting, gaining speed as he goes, he tries different angles trying to find the bundle of nerves that made Allen so eager.

"OH GOD! R-right th-there YUU!"

Allen screams out his pleasure each time Kanda hits his prostate. This works to make Kanda try harder to hit it. Allen soon begins to buck his hips to meet each of Kanda's thrusts. Kanda flips them over so that Allen is on top. Allen rises up and pushes himself back down onto Kanda with difficulty. Kanda places his hands on Allens slim hips, helping him to move up and down.

Allen riding Kanda brings the older male closer to completion, so he grasps Allen's length firmly and pumps it. The gasps, moans, and cries that fill the air create a glorious symphony of sounds. Allen cries out Yuu's names loudly as he comes, spreading white over both of the lovers' chests and stomachs. When Kanda feels Allen's muscles close in around him he is pushed over the edge and releases his hot juices inside of the younger man atop him.

Panting Kanda lifts the slumped figure off of him so that he can pull the other to his chest more comfortably. As they snuggle Allen looks up with satisfied eyes and says "If you _ever _need another book... come to my library, ok?" Kanda nods his agreement and they both drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile the reader in the other room, Lavi, is blushing profusely and trying to refocus on his research. Didn't they know how thin the walls were!? He could hear e_very s_ound they made! Jeez! Did they think he was deaf!

* * *

**_Fin_**

**Please review! ;P**


End file.
